Wireless network technologies are commonly and widely used in nowadays. In order to provide better qualities of service and wider communication ranges between the wireless apparatus, the concept of relay station has been introduced in network systems.
The purpose of deploying relay station in network system is to extend the serving coverage of base station; hence, mobile station which is not within the communication coverage of base station can access the services provided by relay station as well via base station.
However, in some developing network systems, the hardware modules, protocol stacks and communicating procedures for the network architectures with relay stations are not efficiently developed yet. For example, in IEEE 802.16j network systems, L2 relay used for the relaying communication are inflexible and inefficient.
Therefore, since the hardware modules, protocol stacks and communication procedures used in the latest network systems are still developed, better proposals of the system architectures and communicating methods are needed.